Crown Witness
is a quest which was added to Chapter III after the Enhanced Edition update. It is available on Roche's path. Associated quests * Lilies and Vipers * The Messenger * Pacta Sunt Servanda Walkthrough Brigida Papebrock will ask for an escort out of the city in return for information about Anais and Boussy following the death of Foltest. After following Brigida through Loc Muinne, Geralt makes his way through the Camp of the Order of the Flaming Rose. Eventually, the pair enter a forest and are ambushed by several troops supported by archers. Geralt must protect Brigida, who gains a health bar at this point. After killing the troops, Geralt can search around to find several endrega. There are two options from here: proceed along the path, or go through a cave. The path: Geralt and Brigida come upon a campfire and several more hostile fighters. Proceed to the boat after defeating them. 'The cave: '''Geralt must contend with an infestation of nekkers. The first fork in the cave leads to two dead ends with several more nekkers. At the second fork, the left route will lead to an encounter with even more nekkers. Exploring the area leads to the discovery of Dorian's Diary. Reading this book at night causes a werewolf to spawn. A werewolf trophy can be looted from his body after the fight. Further exploration of this path leads to the swords Dancer and Deithwen. Backtracking to the second fork and taking the right path leads to the exit and a clearing with several endrega cocoons. Destroying these will spawn an endrega queen, who will attack the bandits by the campfire, leaving Geralt to mop up the remaining fighters. Geralt then proceeds down the path to the waiting smuggler, who is dead. After a cutscene, Geralt needs to contend with several bandits and a mage who teleports around the area. His deal fulfilled, Geralt can then get information from Brigida. She describes the attack on the caravan that led to the capture of Anais and gives Geralt the Orders changing the convoy's route. Notes *Diagram: Armor of Tir na Lia can be found in the forest during this quest. Journal entry :''The witcher and Brigida agreed that he would escort her to the river some distance away from Loc Muinne. From there, a smuggler whom the erstwhile nursemaid of Foltest's children had hired, would take her to safety. In return for conveying her safely, the woman had promised Geralt information on Boussy's and Anais' fate. The information was so sensitive that merely possessing it had placed Brigida in mortal danger. Geralt wasted no time and headed for Loc Muinne's main gate, where he was due to meet the crown witness. :And met her he did. Geralt and Brigida made their way towards the river, the witcher looking keenly about for any signs of a possible ambush. :When they reached the forest, Geralt took the lead and Brigida followed. :The witcher's suspicions proved correct. In the forest brigands awaited in ambush, and the witcher had to repel them. :Those few bandits aside, all other things came up roses - well, excepting the fact that the smuggler was dead. But Brigida had reached the river in one piece. Geralt had fulfilled his end of the deal, and the woman proceeded to fulfill hers. She told the witcher everything she knew about Boussy's disappearance, and gave him a valuable piece of evidence. Our hero could now return to Loc Muinne and begin his investigation. :Having helped Brigida escape, the witcher returned to Loc Muinne. Videos File:Brigida Papebrock 'Second Ves' (Witcher 2) Full HD de:Kronzeugin fr:Témoin de la couronne ru:Главный свидетель Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III